Drinking In Secret
by digthewriter
Summary: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. It started as a distraction at a wedding and turned into a sort of relationship Harry wasn't ready for. Mature themes. Rated: M
1. Drinking In Secret

**Title**: Drinking In Secret

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, this drabble was written for fun. No profit is being made.

* * *

**Summary**: Hermione thinks Harry is drinking too much at Ginny's wedding, and he finds a new drinking partner.

* * *

It was Dean and Ginny's wedding reception, and nobody had any idea why Malfoy was invited. But, he was there, and it was all everyone talked about. Or it was just the conversations Harry found himself stumbling into.

"People just need to gossip!" Hermione was annoyed. She looked over at Harry who'd managed to gulp his drink down in one shot. "I think you've had just about enough, Harry."

"I'll go get some fresh air," Harry said and walked away from his friends before he managed to get a lecture about drinking. It was a wedding, that's what single people did at weddings, right?

"I see you've got your wrist slapped on as well." Harry startled at the cool voice of Draco Malfoy as he stood in the balcony of the lounge overlooking the Trinity village. Dean had grown up near the area and this was the only place they found that was both affordable and posh.

"I see you're empty handed as well," Harry answered smiling.

"Not for long. Pansy snatched my glass too but she's unaware about the cellar."

"The cellar?" Harry was intrigued. Malfoy grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards another door in the balcony that didn't lead to the reception hall. It led to another set of stairs that eventually took them to a dark cellar.

"How do you know so much about this place?" Harry asked, after Malfoy had managed to find two glasses and a full bottle of Firewhisky.

"Zabini's family owns the property," Malfoy answered refilling their glasses. "Though, I reckon they won't appreciate finding us here."

"Where should we go?" Harry asked, hoping Malfoy wouldn't suggest back to the party.

Before Malfoy could answer, they heard someone struggling with the door handle Malfoy had jammed in order to avoid getting caught. "This way," he whispered and pulled Harry towards the back of the room, casting a concealing spell on them.

Malfoy's body was pressed on Harry's; he was looking towards the room trying to determine whether they were hidden from the view. He kept on shifting his weight as his head moved back and forth. Harry whispered Malfoy's name a few times but Malfoy didn't turn to look.

"Malfoy!" Harry finally raised his voice and grabbed Malfoy by the shoulders. Malfoy looked at him startled. "Stop. Moving." Harry's voice returned to a whisper and Malfoy turned to face Harry, his eyes widening as he must have realised why Harry wanted Malfoy to stop.

"Oh…" Malfoy whispered softly and Harry closed his eyes banging his head back against the wall.

"Ow," Harry said; a sharp pain on the back of his head managed to sober him up a bit.

Harry had kept his eyes closed as Malfoy reached for Harry's hand and rubbed it against his leg, eventually trailing it up to his groin. Harry immediately looked at Malfoy who bit his lower lip and slid his hand under Harry's trousers. Before Harry could react, Malfoy was on his knees and before he could even utter a word, his cock was in Malfoy's mouth. The only noise that came from Harry after, were of appreciation until he was spilling himself on Malfoy's tongue.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Young And Beautiful

**Title**: Young and Beautiful

* * *

Harry finds himself in Malfoy's bed the next morning.

* * *

Harry woke up with a pounding headache and a very vague memory of the night before. He thought he'd dreamt it all: finding a dark cellar for hidden away Firewhisky with Malfoy, almost getting caught, and Malfoy sucking him off as the hotel employees browsed around the cellar.

He rolled over to his side and saw a man's pale back, and the blond hair was hard to miss. He was beautiful. Harry hesitated moving, because he didn't wish to wake Malfoy up and simply listened to Malfoy's even breathing.

Harry remembered that they'd Apparated to Malfoy's suite after the employees had left the cellar, and he'd come so diligently in Malfoy's mouth. Harry's cock hardened at the memory. They'd landed right in bed and Malfoy didn't waste time ridding his clothes as he came in Harry's hand; Harry gasping and panting into Malfoy's mouth.

Harry hadn't felt as turned on as he did thinking about Malfoy in a long time. Malfoy had told him he was beautiful, he was hot; and Harry couldn't help but wonder if Malfoy would still want him if he wasn't so young and beautiful. If he had nothing to offer but his aching soul?

Malfoy turned around and saw Harry watching him. He smiled softly at Harry, and Harry felt his heart sink. He'd thought of nothing but his night with Malfoy, and then the man was still there and Harry wanted to hold onto him for as long as he could.

"Morning," Harry whispered hesitantly—afraid that if he made a more audible sound, the bubble that surrounded them would burst.

"You're really here," Malfoy answered as he pulled Harry into him, and Harry nodded. "I thought I'd died and gone to heaven and they'd let you come with me."

Harry chuckled at Malfoy's comment and kissed him as his erection glided against Malfoy's. Malfoy made an approving sound and bit Harry's lower lip before guiding Harry's hand down to his own prick. "I want to watch you," Malfoy whispered and turned his gaze down to their dancing cocks.

Harry loved Malfoy's grace; he loved Malfoy's body. He thought of Malfoy as the sun that made Harry shine like he was made of diamonds. And in that moment, Harry knew. He knew that he'd still want Malfoy if he was no longer young and beautiful, and prayed Malfoy would want him too.

Harry came in his hands and Malfoy watched him. He moaned Malfoy's name, closing his eyes and biting his lip; Malfoy continued to watch. Then Malfoy was on top of Harry, and soon inside him. Malfoy didn't take his eyes off Harry as he fucked him into oblivion.

"Fuck, Potter. I didn't think you could get more beautiful."


	3. A Wicked Thing To Say

**Title: A Wicked Thing To Say**

* * *

**Summary**: Harry refused to fall for Malfoy, but Malfoy isn't taking no for an answer.

* * *

It was supposed to be simple. No matter how hot the sex had been, it was _supposed _to be simple.

"No, I don't want to fall in love," Harry told himself when he found himself alone in his bed one morning after Malfoy had asked for him to stay the night and he'd left making an excuse. He didn't want his heart broken, so he refused to fall in love.

Unfortunately for him, Malfoy was persistent.

"You wanted me, and now you're pushing me away," Malfoy accused Harry. "You did a wicked thing…"

"What are you on about now?" Harry retorted. He was angry that Malfoy had showed up at his place unannounced and refused to leave. Malfoy pushed Harry against the wall, next to his Floo, and he wouldn't let him go. "What are you doing?"

"You let me dream of you…" Malfoy's eyes narrowed on Harry, and Harry's breath hitched. "And now you're saying…"

"I'm not saying anything!" Harry pushed Malfoy back but Malfoy didn't budge. He only pressed his body harder on Harry's. Harry knew what this did to him. He knew that Malfoy was aware of exactly what he was doing to Harry. "Let me g—"

"No!" Malfoy answered. He nearly well ripped Harry's shirt off and Harry wanted to fight back, but he was giving in. He pulled Malfoy towards him, curving into his body with the need of feeling Malfoy's cock. "You saved me," Malfoy whispered.

"What?"

"You saved me from the fire. Now it's my turn to save you. I'd _never_ dreamed that I could love someone like you—"

There it was again. _No, I don't wanna fall in love, no_ – but Harry kissed Malfoy, pushing him away from him finally – yet now he was on top of Malfoy on the sofa. Their clothes half hanging off as Malfoy started to rub his hand against Harry's prick, stroking him gently. Harry stopped Malfoy and turned him around. Without waiting for permission, Harry prepared Malfoy and pushed into him with his length; Malfoy's heat enveloping around his cock.

"You play wicked games, Malfoy," Harry uttered as he pushed in and out of him. Desire taking over him, making him do foolish things. He should have been walking away from Malfoy, not running towards him.

Malfoy laughed. "What a wicked thing to say," he whispered, pushing back on Harry's cock, letting Harry know that he was winning this ridiculous fight they were having. "That you don't feel the same way."

* * *

THANKS FOR READING


End file.
